


Theories

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [152]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do Becky x Charlie fluff like idk maybe they're both adorable girlfriends fangirling over some homoerotic subtext</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories

Becky rushed excitedly over to Charlie, chattering at a mile a minute.

“Becky! Becky, slow down.” Charlie grinned. “Take a deep breath and repeat everything you just said.”

Charlie watched as Becky calmed down, and Becky proudly presented a piece of paper to Charlie.

“What is this?”

“My new theory on the homoerotic subtext.”

“More?” Charlie asked, amused, but she took the sheet of paper, scanning over it.

“You have to admit, there has  _got_  to be something going on between the two of them.”

Charlie though about it and nodded. “Yeah…after reading the books….”

“And re-reading them…” Becky added.

“And re-reading them….something’s going on.” Charlie said. She started reading the paper, and a smile grew on her face, causing one to grow on Becky’s. “Oh, this is so good. I like this.” Charlie said.

“Though you would.” Becky grinned proudly.

“Of course.” Charlie grinned, looking up. “My girl always has sound theories.”

Becky blushed slightly, and Charlie grinned, leaning over and kissing Becky lightly.


End file.
